Dance Dance Revolution
by Tsuchito
Summary: Il danse. Il danse et quand il danse il oublie tout. Sa peine, sa douleur, ses regrets... Tout sauf Jeff. Il a essayé pourtant. Mais c'est impossible. Nicholas Duval ne peut pas oublier Jeffrey Sterling.


Salut ! (Bon matin/Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Joyeuses Pâques.)

Me voilà avec un OS Niff (parce que le Niff c'est le bien. *coeur*) dont je suis fière. Je dis pas qu'il est bien (enfin j'espère qu'il l'est) mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il volait. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds bandés. Il aimait ça. Ses mouvements fluides le transportaient dans l'espace. Il aimait ne pas avoir à prendre une quelconque substance illicite pour se sentir ainsi. Libre de tout.

Ses bras, ses jambes, tous ses membres se déplaçaient en harmonie. Il ne sentait plus rien, juste l'air qui accompagnait ses mouvements, qu'il modelait à souhait. Il n'était plus dans ce moule infâme qui obligeait les êtres humains à poser leur pied droit, puis leur pied gauche, encore et encore, pour avancer. Il n'était plus de cette normalité effarante. Il n'avait plus besoin de marcher pour vivre. Il était au-dessus de tout ça : les lois de la physique, la logique... Il n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Plus rien n'importait. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Il tournait, encore et encore. Il sautait, pour atterrir sur ses pointes de pieds, se posant un furtif instant avant de repartir. Et de s'envoler. Encore.

Il ne survivait plus. Il ne se contentait pas de respirer parce qu'il le fallait. Il vivait. Il existait enfin. Il ne se sentait plus humain, il oubliait tout. Son identité n'avait plus aucune importance. Nicholas Duval. Nick le Warbler. Nicky. Ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'on aurait voulu qu'il vive. Ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'on aurait aimé qu'il fasse. Ses amours, ses amitiés, ses regrets. Il oubliait tout, et le temps d'une chanson, trois minutes, le temps d'une danse, il renaissait.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths, can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me ?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths, can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me ?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me ?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me ?**

**Falling inside**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

[_Tombe dans le noir_

_Glisse dans les fissures_

_Tombe dans les profondeurs d'où je ne pourrai revenir_

_Je rêve de la façon dont c'était avant_

_Peux-tu m'entendre?_

_Je tombe dans le noir,_

_Glisse dans les fissures,_

_Tombe dans les profondeurs d'où je ne pourrai revenir._

_Je tombe dans le noir_

_Peux-tu m'entendre?_

_Je tombe dans le noir_

_Peux-tu m'entendre?_

_Je tombe dans le noir_

_Peux-tu m'entendre?_

_Je tombe dans,_

_Je tombe dans le noir dans le noir_.]

Les dernières paroles de la chanson résonnèrent. Et le silence revint violemment. Assourdissant. Occupant l'espace. Il frappa Nick de plein fouet, et le jeune homme sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité. S'écroulant doucement sur le sol de la salle vide, à la manière d'un pantin dont on aurait lâché les ficelles. Essoufflé, le brun ferma les yeux. Sa respiration saccadée brisant régulièrement le silence. Son sang battait contre ses tempes. Il sentait le parquet contre son dos, son débardeur noir, plaqué contre sa peau par la sueur. Ses cheveux en bataille, qui l'étaient déjà avant sa performance, eux-aussi trempés. Son pantalon de survêtement qui collait à ses jambes.

Il était revenu. Encore une fois, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, qu'une chanson, qu'une danse avant qu'il ne redevienne cet humain banal et sans intérêt qu'il détestait.

Il s'était fait «casser la gueule cette salope de réalité», comme disait Sebastian, son colocataire et ami du lycée. 1 an, 6 mois et 3 jours qu'ils étaient diplômés. 1 an, 6 mois et 3 jours que Nick était vide, seul, seul et terriblement seul. Il avait rejoint la NYADA parce que Blaine, son ancien meilleur ami, y était. Il avait été accepté, il ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle. Et maintenant, il errait dans les couloirs, sans compagnie.

Là-bas, il y avait Blaine, son petit-ami (fiancé, les choses avaient évolué, les années étaient passées, c'était son fiancé à présent.) Kurt, et la meilleure amie de Kurt, une espèce de brune surexcitée et braillarde : Rachel Berry.

Kurt avait tout quitté pour se protéger de son harcèlement et rejoindre Blaine dont il était secrètement amoureux pendant leur deuxième année de lycée. Puis Kurt avait tout quitté pour retrouver ses amis qui lui manquaient terriblement, laissant derrière lui Blaine-le-petit-ami et ses amis de la Dalton Academy vers la fin de leur deuxième année (qui était sa troisième année. À Kurt.) Puis Blaine avait tout quitté pour rejoindre Kurt, dont il était fou amoureux, changeant d'école pendant sa troisième année. Une fois Kurt diplômé, ils y avaient tous cru, tous les Warblers, que Blaine reviendrait pour sa dernière année. Il avait failli le faire. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout avait changé.

- **Dreaming of the way it used to be** _[Je rêve de la façon dont c'était avant]_, murmura le brun, avant de basculer en position assise.

Il avait été un des seuls à choisir une carrière artistique, à part Blaine, Kurt et Sebastian qui jouait désormais des petits rôles au cinéma. (Même si « t'inquiète que je vais devenir le nouveau Robert Pattinson» se vantait-il.) Les autres avaient préféré la sécurité, succédant à leurs parents, choisissant une voie pré-tracée, ou encore des métiers qui leur faisaient envie depuis toujours, même s'il fallait partir jusqu'à San Francisco pour faire des études parce que _c'est pas grave on se verra pendant les vacances et puis on se téléphonera souvent tu vas voir_. 1 an qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de John. 3 mois que Thad était sorti des radars. 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Wes qui était plus âgé. 1 an et demi que James était en vacances en Australie (_t'inquiète je t'appelle dès que je rentre_) et très exactement 1 an, 3 mois et 28 jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Jeff. _Jeff_. À la simple évocation de ce prénom, le cœur de Nick se serra.

Il secoua la tête, pour ne pas, ne plus y penser. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Il n'avait pas compris que leurs liens éclataient. Que les Warblers se séparaient. Il n'avait même pas compris que ses amis grandissaient et qu'il passait de « Nicholas Duval» à « ah ouais, lui ! Un pote du lycée ! Il faisait partie de la chorale avec moi. Il était sympa.» Il n'avait même pas réussi à comprendre que c'était normal.

Au début, il avait été facile pour lui d'échapper, de se cacher, d'éviter Blaine. La NYADA était énorme. Et puis il était trop blessé pour le vouloir. Il s'était fiancé ! Blaine Warbler Anderson s'était fiancé. Et il n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir, ni lui, ni aucun des Warblers. Puisque si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait su. Les rumeurs se répandaient plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre au sein de leur groupe. (Même éclatés aux quatre coins du pays, voir du monde, même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi soudés qu'au lycée, ils restaient des vrais commères : le fils de Trent était né à 4h du matin, et la totalité des Warblers était au courant à 9h. Même Lucca qui vivait désormais en Allemagne.) Dans tous les cas, Nick avait été abasourdi, parce que le temps avait passé, avait filé, et qu'il avait été trop con pour s'en apercevoir. Il s'était tout reprit en pleine gueule, en demandant à quelqu'un où était Blaine.

_«Il parle avec son fiancé là-bas.»_

Blaine n'était plus son meilleur ami, il n'était plus son colocataire à la Dalton. C'était devenu un ex : ex-meilleur ami, ex-colocataire, ex-tout... Presque un inconnu. Nick n'était pas heureux de le voir dans les couloirs de la NYADA, bien différents de ceux toujours propres et luxueux de la Dalton Academy. Non. Il avait passé une année entière à l'éviter, à envier sa vie qui lui semblait idyllique. Il avait quitté une vie d'apparence parfaite dans une école privée au niveau plus qu'excellent pour suivre son petit-ami dans un lycée homophobe et affreusement normal. Nick était resté avec **son** petit-ami et leurs amis dans cette école parfaitement parfaite avec des lustres au plafond. Chacun avait choisi sa vie. Et Nick ne comprenait pourquoi c'était Blaine qui vivait une utopie.

L'amie de Kurt, Rachel, avait décroché le rôle principal de la comédie musicale « Funny Girl » et avait quitté la NYADA. Sebastian, qui était, on-ne-sait-comment, toujours au courant de tout, lui avait annoncé. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait annoncé pour ce que les étudiants de la NYADA appelaient le «Blaine Anderson Show». Ça lui avait permit de ne pas avoir l'air débile quand Baptiste, un garçon de sa classe de danse, avait déclaré qu'il connaissait la petite amie du cousin du frère de la nièce de quelqu'un qui y allait. Ouais. À ce moment là, Nick s'était retenu de répondre qu'il connaissait Blaine lui. Enfin qu'il l'avait connu dans ce qui semblait être une vie antérieure.

Nick n'avait (plus) personne. Pas de petit ami. Pas d'amis à proprement parler. (À part ses amis de la Dalton qu'il ne voyait plus et la machine-à-baiser qui lui servait de colocataire.) Il ne s'étais mit personne à dos, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de n'apprécier personne en particulier. Il lui arrivait d'accompagner Sebastian quand il sortait, mais il passait ses soirées à boire. Tellement qu'il ne se souvenait presque jamais de ce qu'il s'y passait.

La plupart des soirs, il poussait la porte de son appartement, déclarait qu'il était rentré, et ne recevait comme seule réponse que l'écho de sa propre voix. Sebastian était occupé ailleurs. Alors Nick se douchait, mangeait et allait se coucher dans cet appartement vide et froid. Seul.

Le jeune homme renifla. Ouais, globalement on pouvait dire que Nicholas Duval avait vraiment passé une année de merde.

Il se sentait idiot. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas avoir tourné la page.

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?» avait demandé le barman, en servant un énième verre de bière au brun._

_«Son ex lui a dit «je préfère qu'on reste amis», et lui il est juste resté amoureux. Ça doit faire un an que c'est comme ça. Il arrive pas à passer à autre chose.» avait répondu Sebastian._

Nick ne croyait pas au grand amour. Et puis il avait rencontré Jeff. Jeffrey Sterling le-voisin-du-cours-de-maths. Ils avaient soupiré ensembles, ils avaient galéré ensembles et ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Parce qu'après ça avait été Jeff le Warbler. Et puis Jeff le-meilleur-ami. Et puis petit à petit, Jeff-le-petit-ami. Les autres les surnommaient «Niff», rapidement ils devinrent le couple le plus soudé des Warblers. Un couple modèle. Un jour, en riant, le blond avait déclaré qu'ils faisaient partie des meubles. Nick avait vécu avec Jeff pendant trois ans. Et il avait aimé ça. Il l'avait aimé, lui, passionnément. Chacune de ses inspirations, de ses respirations, de ses pensées, lui avaient été consacrées. Jeffrey Sterling avait été sa raison de se lever le matin pendant trois ans. En réalité, il avait été bien plus que ça, il avait été sa raison de vivre, de sourire et d'avancer. Il l'avait aimé tellement fort qu'il en avait mal parfois. Dans un livre-navet que Kurt lui avait conseillé quand il était encore à la Dalton, à un certain moment, le personnage principal se plaignait qu'il avait «mal d'être bien». Sur le coup, Nick avait trouvé ça excessivement niais. Mais avec du recul, c'était exactement ça. Avec Jeff, il lui arrivait d'avoir mal aux côtes tellement il riait, mal aux fossettes tellement il souriait, mal au cœur tellement il aimait. Il en était fou. Ses sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux quand il riait, son rire tout simplement, ni trop grave ni trop aigu, ses baisers, ses touchés, ses caresses, le froncement de ses sourcils quand il réfléchissait, les plis aux coins de ses yeux quand il était vraiment heureux... Chaque contact, chaque petit détail, il l'aimait comme un fou.

_«On n'oublie jamais son premier amour.» lui avait dit David, au collège, après s'être fait largué par sa première copine._

(David qui, une fois au lycée, avait acquis une réputation de tombeur.)

Jeff fut le premier pour tout. Et ça n'était même pas grave si ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Jeff parce que c'était leur premier baiser, et que ça comptait plus que tout. Ce fut les trois plus belles années de sa vie, et cette fois encore, Nick ne comprenait pas quand ça avait dérapé.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, après de longues et périlleuses discussions -sans se disputer, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de ces couples de séries débiles qui cassaient sans raison, et qu'ils s'aimaient trop pour ça- ils avaient décidés d'entamer une relation à distance. Nick partit emménager avec Sebastian (parce que les parents du brun n'étaient pas d'accord avec son choix de vie et refusaient donc de le financer et que Sebastian avait trop de place dans son appart selon lui.) à New York et Jeff avait commencé des études de biotechnologie à Los Angeles. (Une idée de son père, et même si Nick était contre, ça avait l'air de plaire au blond donc il ne disait rien.)

Ils s'aimaient et ils y croyaient, donc ça marcherait. Tout du moins, Nick y croyait. Evidemment, ils ne tinrent pas bien longtemps. Les relations à distances : des conneries ! Bien sûr que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Impossible d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne voit jamais. Ils réussirent à tenir deux mois, peut-être un peu moins.

Il avait fait l'erreur d'y croire et il s'était fait larguer.

Nick se recroquevilla sur lui même, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il était seul dans la salle de danse, les cours ne recommençaient pas avant une bonne heure et il avait réservé l'horaire de toute façon. Personne ne viendrait.

Nick avait perdu Jeff, en même temps que sa vie. Oui, Nicholas Duval était mort en même temps que le Niff. Et il avait laissé place à Nick. Nick-sans-intérêt et Nick-sans-joie. Depuis qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, il ne souriait plus vraiment, ne respirait plus vraiment. Ouais, depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, il n'était plus. Il vivait gris, comme si le soleil était perpétuellement caché par des nuages noirs et difformes. Il n'arrivait même pas à le haïr pour ça.

Il l'aimait trop.

_«C'est pas toi, c'est moi. C'est juste que je t'aime trop... Ça me fait peur. Donc je préfère qu'on reste amis, tu comprends ?»_

Non. Bien sûr que non il ne comprenait pas. Il rentrait d'une journée de cours qui avait été épuisante, il était seul puisque Sebastian avait une audition. (Ça arrivait une fois tous les jours impairs du treizième mois pendant les années bissextiles et il avait fallu que ça soit ce soir là en particulier.) Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se doucher, il avait reçu un sms de Jeff. Il avait tout arrêté, parce que c'était un sms de **Jeff**, et il l'avait lu, là, en plein milieu du salon, une serviette sur les épaules.

C'était un long message, mais Nick avait l'habitude. Parce que le blond faisait souvent ça. Parler longtemps pour ne rien dire, noyer l'information dans une multitude d'autres phrases. C'était sa manière de se justifier, de s'expliquer, de se déculpabiliser... Nick trouvait ça mignon, _avant_.

Là, la longueur du texte n'avait servi qu'à lui déchirer un peu plus le cœur à chaque mots, à chaque virgules. Surtout qu'alors que le sang battait contre ses tempes, pendant qu'il lisait le sms, une seule et même phrase tournait et retournait dans la tête : **c'est fini**.

Pas même un appel. N'était-il donc pas assez digne pour entendre sa voix une dernière fois ? Ou même pour le voir une dernière fois ? Il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant c'était Jeff qu'il avait entendu, c'était Jeff qu'il avait lu. Il s'était écroulé, à même le sol, et il avait pleuré. Longuement. Et pas de ces crises de larmes élégantes, comme dans les films. Non. Ç'avait été : les larmes grosses comme des cailloux, la morve et les spasmes. Il pleurait toujours quand Sebastian avait claqué la porte en entrant. (ils s'étaient mainte et mainte fois expliqués à ce sujet, mais non. Buté comme il était, le châtain continuait de maltraiter la porte.) Il était directement entré dans le salon, et avait commencé à résumer sa journée. Dans le vide. Avant de se rendre compte que Nick n'était pas en état de l'écouter, et pas en état tout court. Pleurant et hoquetant, le brun lui avait simplement tendu son portable, toujours ouvert sur **L**e message. Sebastian l'avait lu, en silence, puis s'était accroupi aux côtés du jeune homme, qui lui avait lancé un regard suppliant. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ses remarques sarcastiques, pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Et là, le châtain l'avait attrapé par les épaules, lui avait foutu deux claques, et l'avait maladroitement attiré dans une étreinte. Nick avait cessé de pleurer un court instant, où, surprit, il avait fixé un point invisible devant lui. Parce que **Sebastian Smythe **l'avait serré dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Maladroitement, certes, en jurant, certes. Mais il l'avait fait, et ça avait plus compté que n'importe quel autre remontant de la Terre. Parce qu'il était Sebastian Smythe, et que par principe, il ne serrait pas les gens dans ses bras.

_«Je suis pas doué pour ça, ok ?» lui avait murmuré Sebastian._

_«Je sais.» avait hoqueté Nick, avant de se remettre à pleurer._

Il avait pleuré, trempant le polo de son colocataire. Il avait pleuré, en serrant le châtain dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que s'il n'avait plus Jeff, c'était effectivement une de seules personnes à être encore là pour lui. Il avait pleuré, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus de larmes, et qu'il se contente de renifler contre l'épaule de Sebastian.

« _J'ai mal...» avait-il murmuré._

_« Je sais.» avait répondu le châtain, en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme._

Sebastian avait appelé Jeff, pour vérifier, pour être sûr. Au cas où. Globalement_, il a eu un putain de choix à faire entre toi et ses putains d'études et il a fait le choix le plus merdique._ Mais Nick était déjà brisé. C'était finit. Il avait aimé, il avait aimé comme on smash au volley, il avait tout mis, tout donné. Et il avait tout perdu. Il avait peut-être tiré de travers, ou pas assez fort. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce n'était pas le genre de match où l'on pouvait comprendre ses erreurs. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il pleurait, encore, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond un peu trop longtemps. Parce putain qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, et putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Plus d'un an plus tard, il pleurait toujours autant. Peut-être même plus fort. **Il souffrait tellement. **

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait plus y penser. **Il se sentait tellement brisé.**

_Personne ne viendra.._. Il n'y avait que Blaine qui savait où il était. Nick se mit à prier qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de venir le voir « danser ». Parce qu'il viendrait avec Kurt. Et que c'était déjà assez humiliant de pleurer devant une personne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Pas besoin de voir leur amour.

Après Jeff, il avait appris à détester les couples qui s'affichaient en public. Parce que ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Oui. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'haïr Kurt et Blaine.

_« Jeff t'a largué… S-Sérieusement ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé putain ? »_

Il s'était rapproché de Sebastian. C'était devenu son nouveau meilleur ami… En quelque sorte. Le châtain ne posait pas de questions quand il rentrait et voyait Nick, en pleurs. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, il avait assimilé que Nick ne voulait pas se reconstruire… Pas encore. C'était trop tôt.

En vérité, il avait attendu un an. Un an sans rien dire. À juste tenter de recoller Nick, morceaux après morceaux. Et au bout d'une année, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Sebastian n'était pas très doué en travaux manuels. Il avait recollé des fondations : le brun re-souriait, re-riait, re-blaguait, mais il ne pouvait pas remplacer Jeff. Il ne pouvait pas rallumer cette lueur que Nick avait dans le regard, avant. Alors il avait repris contact avec Blaine. Espérant ainsi forcer le jeune homme à aller de l'avant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé à quel point Nick souffrirait de tout devoir raconter une nouvelle fois.

_« Nicholas Duval ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas être venu me parler avant ! » avait ri Blaine, en lui sautant dessus._

Alors qu'il poussait la porte de l'appartement, il avait découvert que Sebastian leur avait organisé des retrouvailles. À son regard surprit et paniqué, son colocataire s'était levé et l'avait enveloppé dans une étreinte. (Ce qui avait passablement choqué les deux autres.)

_« Tu as besoin de voir des gens » avait-il chuchoté « je ne te demande pas de… L'oublier, juste de faire un nouveau pas en avant. Ok ? »_

_« Ok. » avait-il répondu, doucement. _

Il s'était mis à « trainer » avec eux. Sebastian les avaient pipotés comme quoi Nick avait eu beaucoup des problèmes familiaux, et n'avait pas été très présent l'année précédente etc etc… Le brun, lui, avait dû expliquer à Blaine en détails tout ce qui s'était passé à la Dalton Academy depuis qu'il était partit parce que _putain ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas pris de nouvelles_. Nick avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, s'était changé les idées… Du moins, il avait essayé.

À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient référence à l'avant en riant ou parce qu'il le fallait pour répondre à une question. À chaque fois que Blaine le présentait comme : "**Nicholas Duval, un ami à moi, mais fait comme tout le monde, appelle-le Nick**". Ou encore à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait lui parler pour lui demander quelque chose sur Blaine ou sur Kurt… À chaque fois, son cœur s'écrasait un peu plus.

Il se reprenait la réalité en pleine tête : avant c'était bien, mais c'est fini. Tu n'es plus le meilleur ami de Blaine, t'es juste un pote. Et surtout les gens ne connaissent globalement que parce que tu à la chance d'être ami avec eux.

Il avait l'impression d'être un moins-que-rien à côté. Mais pour faire plaisir à Sebastian, il faisait de son mieux. Il essayait d'oublier. Tout en sachant au fond de lui, que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait **pas** oublier Jeff.

Un ami de Kurt, Eliott quelque-chose, disait de Blaine et Kurt qu'ils avaient de la chance de s'être trouvés aussi jeunes, d'avoir trouver l'amour de leur vie aussi rapidement.

Nick n'était pas d'accord. Oh que non. Alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, près d'un an après s'être fait larguer par l'homme de sa vie, recroquevillé sur le sol de sa salle de danse il n'était pas d'accord. C'était dur, de vivre avec la douleur. Vraiment. En réalité il aurait voulu regretter d'avoir rencontré Jeff. Mais il se sentait pitoyable de ne même pas y arriver.

Au milieu de ses sanglots, il entendit à peine la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, et des pas hésitants claquer contre le parquet.

- Nick ? Nick je… commença une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le brun gémit, et entoura sa tête de ses bras. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Ou est-ce que c'était encore un de ses rêves où il le voyait, comme il était avant et où tout était « normal » ? Ses sanglots se firent plus nombreux, plus forts aussi, ses épaules étaient secoués par des soubresauts de plus en plus violents.

- Nick ? Tu vas bien ? entendit-il.

Le brun entendit ses pas se rapprocher, et sentit sa main effleurer son épaule.

Si c'était un rêve, alors c'était vraiment réaliste… Ou alors il était mort et il était en train d'halluciner.

- Nick… Tu… Tu pleures ? murmura la voix à son oreille.

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, tout cela était beaucoup trop réaliste. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, et tourna la tête, les joues inondées de larmes. Il en eu le souffle coupé. C'était lui. C'était Jeff. Les mêmes cheveux blonds qui accrochaient légèrement la lumière du soleil, les mêmes yeux chocolat dans lesquels il avait aimé se noyer. La même mine inquiète qu'autrefois et… Une multitude de flashbacks vinrent lui éclater à la figure, tels des bulles de savons. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

Leur première fois, leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, Jeff qui riait, Jeff qui pleurait, leurs disputes, leurs délires, leurs habitudes…

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… Que tu fais là…? hoqueta t-il, avant de renifler. (Ce qui n'était pas spécialement élégant, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire là.)

- Je… C'est Blaine qui m'a dit où tu étais, déclara t-il avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Nick se dégagea brutalement d'un coup d'épaule et se releva, son visage toujours ravagé par les larmes.

- Non, je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais _là _? reprit-il d'un ton mauvais, en enveloppa la salle d'un geste du bras.

Jeff baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Et Nick s'en félicita.

- Je… J'ai été con ok ? Je suis désolé. J'ai… Arrêté l'université. C'était pas… Tu avais raison, c'était pas ma voie. Et… Putain. Je me sens horriblement mal. Je sais pas vraiment comment formuler ça…

- Ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu viens me voir, on… On est p-plus ensembles que je sache.

Sa voix se brisa, et il se mordit la lèvre. Tentative vaine pour ne pas pleurer, puisque ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il avait oublié à quel point la douleur avait été vive au début. À cet instant, il comprit à quel point Sebastian l'avait aidé.

- Je sais… Mais… Je t'aime encore parce que… Enfin j'ai fait ça pour que mon père accepte de financer mes études et…

Il croisa le regard embué de Nick, et se releva à son tour.

- Oh… Je… Putain… Je suis vraiment un connard hein ?

Dire la chose la rendait plus réelle, Nick le savait. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Écoute je… Vais pas te faire le numéro de « on fait tous des erreurs » mais… Je suis sincère. Je t'aime encore. Et je suis désolé. C'était dur pour moi aussi… Parce que… J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Je… Comprends que tu as du recommencer ta vie à côté… Ça fait plus d'un an quand même… C'est normal mais… On pourrait être amis au moins … ? Je… Comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, ni me revoir… Dans ce cas je m'en irais mais… J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ok ? 1 ans, 10 ans, 100 ans si tu veux… Mais juste… Je ne t'oublierais jamais Nicky.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns recula encore et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il faillit gémir de douleur. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Ce surnom, celui qu'il utilisait quand ils étaient ensembles… Il aimait Jeff, il en était certain mais… En même temps… Il ne l'avait espéré que parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une chimère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça il…

- No… Normalement c'est à ce moment du rêve que je… Que je me réveille… observa t-il, la voix toujours entrecoupées de sanglots.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner tu sais, reprit le blond d'une voix douce, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant… Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que tu le fasses et… Même… Même si ça fait mal… Je pourrais comprendre que tu…

Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans toute la salle. Nick l'avait giflé. Nicholas Duval. Venait. De. Gifler. Jeffrey Sterling. Et même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Il regardait sa main, il regardait la joue légèrement rougie du blond. Et l'air effaré de ce dernier.

Nick renifla.

- Si tu es un connard, a-alors je suis un abruti, p-parce que je crois que je t'aime. Je crois que je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir. Je crois que si je crevais demain ça n'aurait aucune importance, parce qu'au moins, j'arrêterais d'avoir mal.

Il attrapa doucement la main de Jeff, et la pressa sur son cœur. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, sentant la respiration entrecoupée de quelques sanglots du garçon qu'il aimait.

- Tu sens ? reprit-il, la voix éraillée.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui, noisette, du blond et répéta.

- J'ai mal, Jeff. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? Tu peux comprendre à quel point ça fait mal ?

Il cracha la dernière phrase du bout des lèvres, et lâcha brutalement la main du blond, les yeux furieux.

- Oui je… Je crois… Je… Déso…

- Non tu ne peux pas, le coupa Nick, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça parce que tu savais. Parce que toi tu sais que je t'aime. Je te l'ai dit et répété : je t'aime à mourir. Et avant tu vois, je ne doutais pas, parce que je voulais croire que tu m'aimais aussi fort que moi je t'aimais. J'arrivais à m'en persuader. Alors… Alors… EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI ? EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI QUAND J'AI COMPRIS QUE C'ETAIT FINIT PARCE QUE TU NE « M'AIMAIS PLUS » ?

- Je... murmura t-il d'un air blessé et confus, il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de reprendre, Nick… C'est… Désolé… C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée… Pour moi… De venir ici…

- Oui peut-être, gronda le brun, peut-être que tu aurais dû me laisser crever de douleur, à tenter de comprendre pourquoi l'amour de ma vie m'avait largué. Peut-être que tu aurais dû faire ça.

- Nick… C'est juste que… Je me sens tellement mal… Je voulais… Tu vois je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça… Je me rends compte à quel point maintenant… À quel point je…

- À quel point tu es un connard ? proposa t-il.

Jeff hocha légèrement la tête, et lança un regard à la porte, derrière Nick, tentant de calculer l'itinéraire le plus simple pour y parvenir.

- Tu vas partir ? demanda Nick, d'une petite voix, tout à coup comme un enfant triste.

- Oui… Je pense… Je suis égoïste, et con. Mon dieu, je suis tellement con, je ne te mérite pas… J'aurais pas dû essayer de… Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas me pardonner d'avoir fait ça… Je… Nick… Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Le blond se mordit le pouce, pour ne pas pleurer. Nick se rapprocha de lui, et lui attrapa le menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les yeux dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça Jeff ? murmura t-il, fronçant les sourcils, s'adressant à lui comme à un enfant qu'on réprimande.

- Je ne sais pas, hoqueta l'autre, ses yeux marrons s'emplissant de larmes, je ne sais pas… Je regrette Nick… Si tu savais… Je regrette tellement.

- Tu regrettes ? répéta t-il, sur le même ton, presque bienveillant.

Jeff hocha vivement la tête, tandis que des larmes venaient couler le long de ses joues. Nick se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'obliger à rester de marbre. Il n'avait jamais supporté de le voir pleurer.

- Je regrette, renifla le blond, parce que je t'aime, mais je comprends. Je t'ai fait trop de mal alors… Ne me pardonne pas s'il te plait… Ne me pardonne pas…

Une nouvelle larme dévala le long de sa joue pour s'abimer sur le sol. _Ploc_.

- Ce ne serait pas logique hein ? demanda tristement le brun.

- Non, j'imagine…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais logique, répondit Nick en haussant les épaules, s'autorisant un sourire.

Jeff le regarda, renifla et essuya le coin de ses yeux. _Il ne comprenait pas_.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança soudainement vers lui et pressa leurs lèvres ensembles. Et ça, vraiment, c'était toujours pareil. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, les papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre, pétillant comme des bulles de champagne. La même soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, qui, habituellement, lui permettait d'approfondir encore leur baiser, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Pourtant, cette fois, il s'écarta, essuya ses larmes à lui qui était de retour, et sourit. De ce sourire idiot qui lui faisait briller les yeux.

- Je pense que c'est la chose la plus idiote que je vais faire de toute ma vie mais…

- Non…

- Si, j'ai envie de te pardonner parce que je suis faible et lâche, que j'ai _tellement_ mal et que j'en ai marre de ne pas comprendre comment aller mieux. J'ai envie d'essayer Jeff…

- Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… Je t'aime mais… Je t'ai… Je crois que j'ai peur…

- Laisse moi essayer de me réparer avec toi Jeff… murmura t'il.

- C'est niais, hoqueta le blond, s'autorisant un sourire au milieu des larmes qu'il essuyait..

- Seulement avec toi bébé, sourit Nick avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je t'aime Nick… Ok ? Et je ne te mérite pas je le sais… Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner… marmonna Jeff, entre deux baisers.

- Et je le fais quand même, répondit simplement Nick, en l'enlaçant. Parce que je t'aime.

Parce qu'il le voyait, parce qu'il avait envie de croire qu'il le comprenait. Il sentait que Jeff regrettait sincèrement alors… Encore une fois, il voulait croire aveuglément en la parole du garçon qu'il aimait, même si ça voulait dire qu'il risquait souffrir, même s'il risquait de s'en brûler les ailes. Il s'en foutait. Encore une fois, il aimait Jeff, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? demanda Jeff doucement, avant de poser une multitude de baisers sur la peau du brun. _Tu m'as tellement manqué…_

- Ça n'a plus d'importance… grogna Nick, en pressant fortement le blond contre lui et de plonger son nez dans le cou de ce dernier pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Tu es là alors… _Ça n'a plus d'importance_…

•••

- Oui je sais Seb… Je sais… Mais il était sincère tu vois ? Je l'ai senti, il regrette vraiment et… Je l'aime. Tu ne peux pas changer ça… Je l'aime comme un fou… Tellement que ça fait mal… Et même si je fais une grosse erreur en lui pardonnant… Je veux le faire… Comprend-moi… S'il-te-plait… chuchota Nick, pour ne pas réveiller Jeff qui dormait à son côté. Il lança un regard remplit d'espoir à Sebastian, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, pensant le trouver seul.

- Ok… soupira le châtain en prenant son front entre ses mains. Il releva les yeux, et lui lança un regard moqueur : Ok. Mais protégez vous et surtout restez silencieux. Par pitié.

- Je te déteste, rit Nick.

Sebastian sourit, parce qu'il comprenait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Nick aimait Jeff de tout son cœur. Et c'était comme ça. Jeff aimait Nick aussi, même s'il avait plus de mal à comprendre comment faire, le châtain lui faisait confiance.

Il était fier de Nick. Il avait peur pour lui aussi, mais il ne disait rien. Il ne disait rien comme il n'avait rien dit quand il s'était rendu compte que s'occuper de Nick l'avait rendu papa prématurément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sentit que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti adulte. Le garçon qui avait pour réputation de tout faire avant et de réfléchir après, d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait et qui il voulait avait été le pilier de quelqu'un. Il avait tenté de l'aider à tenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi. Et c'était bizarre, d'être responsable… Mais étrangement, ça lui plaisait.

- Je te fais confiance Nick. Mais juste, n'oublie pas, c'est très important…

Nick le regarda, d'un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- … Je ne dirais jamais non pour un plan à trois !

Nick éclata de rire.

- On te changera pas toi hein…

- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis parfait !

Sur ces mots, Jeff ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla perdu, tout d'abord, il regardait autour de lui, sans savoir où il était. Puis, les évènements de la veille se ré-emboitèrent dans son cerveau et il prit conscience qu'il était nu sous les couvertures. Et que les deux autres le regardaient, appréhendant sa réaction. Ils avaient raison, dans un certain sens, il aurait pu regretter, il aurait pu s'enfuir. Mais il se contenta de rougir et de dissimuler son visage sous son oreiller. Nick passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux blonds qui grogna quelque chose qui les fit éclater de rire.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Nick eut l'impression que s'il crevait demain, ça aurait une quelconque importance sur le monde qu'il l'entourait. Parce qu'il manquerait quelqu'un. Parce qu'il avait Jeff pour l'aimer, et Sebastian pour le soutenir. Il avait des projets pour l'avenir : il allait épouser Jeff et ils allaient fonder une famille. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. D'abord, ils devaient se reconstruire. Ils avaient tout le temps.

Oui, même si le temps avait détruit sa relation avec Blaine, avec Kurt et avec la majorité des Warblers, ce n'était pas grave. Parce que le temps l'avait aidé à les remplacer. Et parfois, il lui arrivait de se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal.

•••

Carmen Tibideaux est perplexe. Elle a toujours été connue dans le monde du spectacle pour quatre choses : son instinct, sa grande mémoire, son esprit critique et sa perspicacité. En tant que directrice de la NYADA, elle met un point d'honneur à connaître les qualités et les défauts de chacun avant de les évaluer.

Et c'est pour ça, qu'en regardant la performance de Nicholas Duval pour son examen de danse de fin d'année, elle se sent fière.

Elle le regarde danser, et elle le trouve plus agile, plus fluide, plus rapide, plus juste. Il s'est amélioré, c'est certain, mais il y a quelque chose de plus.

Elle détourne un instant les yeux du jeune homme et se tourne vers la table de ses proches. Plus loin elle voit Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel qui se tiennent la main, à une autre table. Ils le regardent aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Les professeurs lui ont rapporté que ces trois là avaient trainés ensembles une bonne partie de l'année. Il est donc normal qu'ils soient présents. (Sachant que leur examen ne se déroulera que le lendemain.) Elle se reconcentre sur la table qui l'intéresse : un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, plutôt grand, qui a réussi à capter l'attention de plusieurs filles et garçons de la salle. _C'est l'âge_, se dit elle. Soudainement, elle plisse les yeux, il a calé une cigarette au-dessus de son oreille. Il fixe le danseur, en souriant, fier et content à la fois. Carmen se dit que la cigarette n'est pas allumée, et qu'il ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier à faire ça simplement pour la provocation. Alors, elle sourit et décide de laisser couler. L'autre a les cheveux blond clair, il se ronge un ongle. À sa main droite, une bague en argent. Elle est trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre mais elle a l'impression de discerner autre chose que de la fierté, autre chose que de la joie, dans son regard.  
Elle l'observe quelques instants avant de comprendre et de se retourner vers le danseur.

Oui, elle a compris. Ce n'est pas la pratique, ni l'expérience et encore moins les cours qui ont changé Nicholas Duval. Ça n'a rien à voir. Elle comprend juste que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il danse à la NYADA, Nicholas Duval est heureux.

* * *

Re-bonjour !  
Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! (S'il est mauvais j'en prendrais compte pour corriger mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographes/mauvaises formulation de phrases.)

La chanson sur laquelle Nick danse au début est : "Falling Inside The Black" de Skillet. (Et d'ailleurs on peut imaginer que c'est aussi celle sur laquelle il danse à la fin, ça serait rigolo.) (- Ne me demandez pas ou est mon cerveau, je croiyais l'avoir repéré du côté d'Hawaii il y a deux semaines mais depuis plus de nouvelles.)

Je tiens à rappeler qu'aucuns des personnages de Glee ne m'appartient et la musique citée non plus. (Même si j'aimerais bien.)

Je veux remercier **Camille** tout d'abord de m'avoir fait écouter cette chanson vraiment cool (enfin selon les points de vues) et de m'avoir autorisé à écrire la première partie de cet OS sur son IPad et de l'avoir corrigée en partie.  
Je veux remercier **Cindy** (Klaiindy) pour avoir corrigé cet OS et m'avoir (en partie) donné son avis la première. (Même si ça veut rien dire on se comprends. J'espère.)  
Je veux remercier **Kakure** parce que même si je t'en met plein la gueule, il t'arrive de servir à quelque chose les mercredis impairs de pleine lune des années bissextiles. Genre à m'encourager ou à relire mes textes.  
Je veux remercier **Lenny** parce que sans elle je ne serais pas aussi fan de Niff et parce que sans nos rps et nos scénarios complètement barrés j'aurais pas autant d'inspiration.  
Voilà. (On dirait que je viens de recevoir un Oscar ou un truc dans le genre.)

Bref, est-ce que quelqu'un à noter la référence dans le titre ?  
J'ai finis de parler, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, postez une review avec votre avis ça me fera plaisir ! À la prochaine.


End file.
